Miradas y Besos
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Lex y Clark y un poco de bebida.


**Miradas y Besos**

**Sinopsis: Lex y Clarck y un poco de bebida.**

Las miradas, las sonrisas, las cosas minúsculas y los detalles …las charlas, las discusiones, los elogios, los gritos, las intimidades confiadas y demás todo constituía un gran compendio de sutilezas profundas entre Lex y Clarck, pero antes de que todo explotara en sus vidas como pólvora…Clarck estaba en el bosque con Chloe y encontraron a un extraño viejo que destilaba licor ilegal…cosa que no le hizo gracia a Clarck, pero si a la joven quien aprovecho para ver si comprando licor barato podían organizar una fiesta en el Talon. Con motivo del ascenso de su prima en un periódico destacado dentro del mundo amarillista.

En medio del lio nadie noto que en Viejo destilador usaba un sinfín de piedras y rocas en la elaboración del curtimiento de sus licores de los cuales Chloe en su emoción tenia uno de cada tipo, entre los cuales había uno con rastros de Krictonita Roja que unido al licor curtido en ella era una potente bebida para Clarck Kent, quien tras haber discutido con Lex por enésima vez había llegado al Talon para beber como nunca de la variedad mas habida de los tragos de Chloe y compañía.

Pensando en lo que había pasado entre Lex y él, tanto tiempo de ser amigos para que su amistad se estuviera deteriorando de manera estrepitosa y el estaba demasiado deprimido para seguir pensando con claridad y no poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos y reír juntos de las cosas más tontas o sombrías de sus vidas…era imperdonable solo porque Lex lo arrastraba un demonio interno de maldad y poder…no podía ver eso y no llorar.

Llego a la mansión Lutor con el firme propósito de darle un ultimátum a Lex, por su parte Lex no podía evitar estar casi en las mismas circunstancias, enamorado de un chico tan especial como el joven Kent, pero sin esperanzas las formas más sutiles y lindas que tenia de conservar a su lado el amor de Clarck era tener a Lana a su lado, era horrible, pero casi todo lo que él hacia salía horrible quisiera o no esto no era la excepción. Y al entrar en su sala encuentra un cuadro digno de premio el objeto de sus deseos desvistiéndose en medio del despacho, mareado y con calor a Lex le iba a dar un infarto, Clarck le miro, le quería tanto, siempre le pareció que tenía una mirada dulce y malvada…eso le hacía tan sexy… el licor se le había subido a la cabeza y sin proponérselo se había comenzado a quitar la ropa que le molestaba sin razón.

-Clarck…por dios que haces?_

-Tengo calor _ contesto sin malicia.

-Clarck que Co-_dijo Lex al tiempo que se aproximaba preocupado Clarck era el chico mas condenadamente juicioso que conocía, verlo ebrio y denudándose correspondía a una fantasía, en la realidad era inquietante y debía buscar ayuda, con prisa busco algo de café y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver los ojos de Clarck se estremeció de la forma en que el joven le miro…con un descarado deseo…Lex asustado como colegiala por primera vez en su vida le djo:

-Kent estas bien?...deberías ir a tu casa.

-No…quiero estar aquí con mi mejor amigo y charlar_ aunque no era lo que tenia en mente.

-Clarck mejor cuando estés sobrio_ dijo dándole la espalda…craso error más rápido que el rayo lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído con cariño:

-Porque no te quedas conmigo, hace 2 minutos parecías dispuesto a ayudarme, pero ahora creo que huyes de mi Lex_

-Clark esto es pasarse de la línea y sucede que me estas asustando no es así como deberías comportarte…

-Y me lo dices tú? al tiempo que lo voltea hacia él-El que jamás sigue las reglas?...vaya no seas hipócrita Lex_

-No me insultes Clark…y déjame ir_ dijo mientras se revolvía en el abrazo y sus deseos internos le obligaban a disfrutar de la posición entre los brazos de Clark.

-No quiero dejarte ir Lex, quiero estar contigo…se que ya no quieres tenerme cerca, pero yo quiero estar a tu lado_

-Ya no podemos ser amigos Kent… ¡acaso no lo entiendes?_ dijo volteándose de nuevo para poder resistir los deseos de lanzársele encima a besarlo descontrolado.

-Vamos háblame…dime que pasa Lex…éramos amigos, como es que todo eso parece lejano ya…yo te extraño, mucho…demasiado _dijo al tiempo que besaba su nuca y comenzaba a hundirse entre el arco de su cuello tan suave y humano, Lex se sintió por completo desarmado y sin ofrecer resistencia se dejo hacer mientras el hombre más fuerte del mundo lo abrazaba sin dañarlo, pero suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarle salida.

-Clark…no sigas por favor_ dijo suplicando al sentir que sus piernas ya le fallaban.

-Por qué?...te necesito mucho y me has privado de tu compañía por mucho tiempo…no sabes lo que siento por ti…ni yo mismo lo sabia hasta que recordé esas cálidas sonrisas tuyas, esas ironías llenas de verdades esas cosas que te hacen ser tan tú_Lex no podía escapar y menos ante la fuerza de Clark no quería rendirse en sus brazos en una noche de bebida, no era así como lo quería, pero Clarck lo seguía besando y él a diferencia del joven Kent… él si era humano, pero sabiendo que en la mañana Clark le odiaría y que él se sentiría como un gusano…

-Clarck, no, por favor no sigas, en la mañana si aun me quieres podemos seguir, pero por ahora para por Dios!..._dijo ya casi sin aliento debido a que Clarck le quitaba la ropa sin mucho miramiento, acariciándole muy suave y besándole cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

-Dónde está tu cuarto Lex?_ le susurro al oído muy suave y seguro.

-Clark …no!, vamos piensa, dios mío que voy a hacer!_decía más para sí mismo que para Clark.

-No te preocupes Lex…no tengas miedo, no voy a arrepentirme, yo te quiero, por dios al menos quédate conmigo por un rato, se que te perderé de nuevo en la mañana, es todo lo que te pido_

-Clark…no… Ah! …oh! Dios, es arriba la segunda a la derecha_ dijo en un gemido Lex, quien fue tomado en brazos y llevado a su habitación lenta y pausadamente, no podía sentirse más dichoso cuando Clark lo acostó y se coloco a su lado a besarle y hacerle mimos, cosa que no creyó poder ser digno de recibir.

-Suéltame Kent no voy a huir_

-No quiero, no confió en ti…siempre huyes de mi_

-Creo que es al contrario Clark_ dijo al tiempo que el joven de acero lo callaba con un beso desesperado y controlador. Cuando le soltó, Lex estaba como un tomate de rojo y le da la espalda un poco avergonzado, Clark se ubica a sus espaldas abrazándole y apretándole contra su pecho.

-Si no quieres…solo duerme conmigo_

-No es que no quiera Kent…es que si sucede ya sí que NO seriamos amigos…en serio.

-Te equivocas Lex…seriamos los mejores amigos_ le beso suavemente en los labios y le miro a los ojos como otras tantas veces…y parecía estar muy lúcido, pero el olor a vino añejo seguía presente. Lex no pudo creerlo por un segundo cuando el buen chico de granja Kent salto sobre él y lo redujo a gemidos y lloriqueos de una forma que no podía ser terrenal.

Cuando Lex abrió los ojos, estaba solo…completamente desnudo, con moretones que le surcaban varias partes del cuerpo y chupetes en el resto. Se quedó quieto por un par de minutos, reacio a abandonar la calidez del capullo de mantas que lo cubrían, y aún más reacio a afrontar lo que él sabía que era inevitable…

-Clark…dijo casi inaudible…pero el oído superhumano del chico lo escucho…regresando a la alcoba más rápido que el rayo, se inclino sobre Lex y besándole le dijo:

-Buenos días Lex…se que piensas que esto no está bien y quizás me odies un poco, pero-

-Yo te amo Clark, pero eso lo entierro muy en el fondo cuando hago algo…que se opone a tus ideales y favorece los míos. Soy un gran egoísta. Por eso nosotros…"**Esto**" no va a funcionar. Y tú vas a olvidarme.

-Claro que si tonto…yo no podría olvidarte_

-Solo tendremos esta noche?_ pregunto Lex un poco triste.

-Bueno, solo si llegamos de mutuo acuerdo, que no importa lo que pase en el futuro y sin importar lo que nos depare el mañana siempre nos veremos el tercer domingo de cada abril para estar juntos solos los dos…aunque estemos enojados, lejos, celosos, con pareja, tratando de destruir el mundo o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

-Ya Clark en serio!_

-En serio Lex…un día solo para nosotros…¿qué dices?

-Que sí…que sea nuestro día…a pesar de todo…una tregua anual_

-Es un trato_ dijo el chico de acero agarrándolo sin previo aviso y haciendo de él una bolita a la que se dedico a morder y besar con locura, aun sabiendo que mañana podría ser más oscuro y tenebroso, lo que Lex era para él…era más parecido a esa bolita y no a un mounstro.


End file.
